the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
House Baelish of King's Landing
House Baelish of King's Landing is the former Royal House of Westeros. Originally a minor house of the Vale, it came to hold the Iron Throne when Petyr I Baelish was selected by the Great Council of 303 AC. History Targaryen Dynasty The great-grandfather of Petyr I Baelish was a Braavosi sellsword in the service of House Corbray. That sellsword's son was knighted and granted lands in the Fingers. In the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Petyr I's father became acquainted with Lord Hoster Tully, causing Petyr to be fostered at Riverrun, where he became grew up with Lord Hoster's children. Baratheon Dynasty Through his acquaintance with Lysa Tully, the wife of Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, Petyr Baelish became Master of Coin for Robert I Baratheon. During the War of the Five Kings, he married the widowed Lysa Tully and became Lord Protector of the Vale for her son Robert Arryn. He continued to serve as Master of Coin for Robert I Baratheon's sons Joffrey and Tommen, while also receiving Harrenhal as his seat. After the death of Tommen I Baratheon, the Great Council of 303 AC was called. Royal House When Petyr I Baelish was chosen by the Great Council, he succeeded to the Iron Throne, with Sansa Stark as his wife. His main concern during his reign was the rebuilding and improvement of King's Landing after the destruction from the previous wars. The castle of Harrenhal passed to Petyr's second son Jon Baelish, founding House Baelish of Harrenhal. Petyr I died in 331 AC. He was succeeded by his first son Eddard I Baelish, whose reign was marked by a growing influence of the Small Council, while the King himself was largely uninvolved in the matters of government. This development culminated in the Hand's War in 349-350 AC. Eddard I Baelish died in 358 AC of severe stress. Eddard's son and heir Petyr II Baelish became known for his piety towards the Faith of the Seven. His most notable endeavour was his attempt to convert the Iron Islands to the Faith of the Seven, during which he died in 370 AC. Edmund I Baelish inherited the Iron Throne from his father, and began his reign with the Subjugation of the Iron Islands. After the victory, he appointed Lord Brynden Baelish of Harrenhal as his Hand of the King, who sought to claim the Iron Throne for himself in 381 AC in Brynden's Rebellion, but was captured and executed in 384 AC. In the Dornish-Triarchy War, Prince Petyr Baelish, Edmund's first son died, and, accused of being responsible for his brother's death, Prince Tristan Baelish was disinherited. Having been granted Harrenhal before, Roland Baelish, the twin brother of King Edmund, also became Prince of Dragonstone. Recent Events In 390 AC, King Edmund I Baelish fell ill, and, expected to not be able to recover from his illness, has called for a Great Tournament at King's Landing. Family Tree Family Tree Category:Noble House Category:House Baelish Category:Houses from the Crownlands Category:King Category:King's Landing